


stars never change

by Chalalalalala



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of the TNT, Angst, Apologies, Guilt, H centric? In this economy?, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, L’Mantree, Not Beta Read, Stars, Tears, The Castle Duo (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: In his travels, many things had changed for the man- friends and foes, houses and horrors, wars and wonder.But still the stars watched him, the same in every world and glimmering with some smug light he just wanted to understand.Or: H reminisces over the events of L’Manberg’s destruction.
Relationships: Eret & Liam | HBomb94, Niki | Nihachu & Liam | HBomb94
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	stars never change

H stared up at the sky, eyes melancholy in the starlight as his hair stirred in the breeze. Something about the top of Eret’s castle had always felt safe; heights were a nightmare, but not one where the problems had only two ways in. 

Besides, from here he could gaze at the lucky, lucky stars that pout at him playfully from their homes in the sky.

In his travels, many things had changed for the man- friends and foes, houses and horrors, wars and wonder. 

But still the stars watched him, the same in every world and glimmering with some smug light he just wanted to understand. They wouldn’t leave him alone, and so they were his constant companions on nights where he didn’t have anyone beside him. 

His faint smile faded as he thought back to the events of the day. L’Manberg was gone: hours of hard work put in and the only remnants of a time that had been so blissful for so many people. L’Manberg had been razed and he’d laughed like a goddamn maniac, goading a pigman he didn’t even know to keep it up, keep breaking a toy shattered to pieces. He’d enabled and laughed and enjoyed himself for the first time in weeks. The lumberjack didn’t regret much of it, to be honest, but under the stars he felt like his conscience was heavier than any armour he’d ever worn. 

Under the blanket he’d brought up with him, H sighed and let remorse furrow his brow at the thought of one of his closest friends illuminated by the flames of a burning tree, laughing to herself as she gave him a look of chilling triumph. 

“Did I…. do the right thing?” He whispered slowly, searching the sky for a sign. “I helped her- she was sad, and I helped her let go…. but I hurt so many others in the process. I didn’t know she’d- she’d do whatever it was that she did.”

But he had known, hadn’t he? As the cold metal and stone had linked their fingers for a moment and he’d given her that smirk of encouragement to match her sudden uncertainty, had he really been so oblivious as he liked to pretend? He’d wanted them to burn, but not like that. Not with all their bridges gone.

“I’m sorry, if anyone’s listening,” he chuckled dryly into the night. “I’m sorry for being such an ass and making people hate me so much that today felt so goddamn good. I’m sorry,” his voice raises slightly as he sits up straighter, glaring at the stars. “That I can’t be the community resource centre anymore, and that this fucking  _ hurts _ now. I’m sorry that I can’t just stay and I’m sorry that-“

“I think they get you’re sorry, HBomb,” a deep voice laughed, making the man flinch and turn around in panic to squint into the night. 

There, silhouetted by a candle stood Eret, white eyes kind and crown lopsided. Their knight tried to scramble to bow, but they waved them off with a yawn, instead moving to sit beside him. “Move up. I might not be entirely human, but I do get cold.”

H surrendered half the blanket with a smile, stomach churning as the two of them gazed over the SMP in relative silence. The twinkling lights of the town seemed to respond to the stars in a painfully familiar way, having private conversations that lasted longer than they could live. Eventually, he hung his head, sighing. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know you’re not okay,” Eret murmured back, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk? Today was a…. a strange day for all of us, and I can understand if it was overwhelming for y-“

“ _ I gave Niki the flint and steel _ !” H blurted out, shrinking away from Eret and glared at his feet. “I gave Niki the flint and steel and she burned that goddamn tree, and I don’t even know why it was such a big deal.”

If he listened closely, he could hear the stars mocking him over the catch in the king’s breath, singing about how they knew he’d succumb to anarchy some day, how it was inevitable with his lifestyle. 

He didn’t even notice he was crying angry tears until Eret did, letting her hush him and wipe them away gently. “You didn’t know she’d do that.”

“I gave her  _ TNT  _ with the flint and steel, Eret! I knew she’d do damage!”

Eret hums, staring across the castle grounds and smiling wistfully, silent for a moment. “Do you know what the tree stood for, H?” The lumberjack shook his head minutely, still trembling. The other man chuckled bitterly, raising an eyebrow at him. “Why do you look so afraid? All I was going to say was it stood for the country I betrayed for a meaningless throne. It means nothing to me, but to them? It was their hope. That’s what Niki destroyed, truthfully.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ At the word hope, his stomach twisted painfully. Why would Niki go after their hope? The girl he knew was so bright and loving, like the sun’s rays on the first day of spring. She would never have done what she did, ri-

_ They need to be taught a lesson _ . 

Her words burn painfully in his mind, and he chokes back another angry sob as he rubs his face with his hands. Of course this happened. She’d told him what he would do, made her intentions perfectly clear, and still he’d played straight into her hands. H sighed, looking up at Eret and seeing nothing but kindness he didn’t deserve. They stayed like that for a while, fearful and watery blue staring into bright and caring white. After a while, Eret opened their mouth to say something, only to think better of it and instead stare at the sky. The other man’s eyes followed, and he smiled weakly. 

“Did you know Eret,” he began slowly, throat raw and dry from mourning his own gullibility and Niki’s innocence. “That no matter where you go, in any universe, the stars never change?”

“They don’t?” Eret kept his eyes forward, but his lips quirked upwards slightly. 

“Nope,” affirmed H. “No matter where you try and hide, they’ll follow. They’re like stray puppies in that sense. Sometimes cute, sometimes really fricking annoying.”

That made them laugh, and suddenly the world seemed a little brighter. “How can stars be annoying? Please,” they gestured, wrapping an arm around H with a grin. “En _ light _ en me.” 

He huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath, letting himself start to ramble in a way that made him forget about everything but the stories like these, when although the stars were his constant companions, there was someone beside him. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It’s my first time writing Dream SMP content, so I hope it’s okay hahahahaha


End file.
